Poupée chaton oiseau
by Nelja-traductions
Summary: [Traduction d'une fanfic de Sunfreak] L'étrange enfance incomplète d'Hanabi. HanabiHinata à sens unique.


Poupée chaton oiseau  
Traduction de la fanfiction anglophone "Bird kitten doll" de Sunfreak

* * *

A/N : Pour malfoypridedxh, qui m'amuse beaucoup et est d'habitude une bonne personne à suivre quand on cherche une bonne communauté LiveJournal, même si pour une raison obscure ses icones semblent toujours apparaître 'x'-ées sur mon ordinateur personner. Oo;; Ca me trouble...

Hanabi/Hinata à sens unique, ce qui veut dire des pensées yuri incestueuses mais pas des actions yuri incestueuses. Imaginez, Hanabi a à peu près quel âge - cinq ans, huit ans? Aussi ce n'est pas exactement sexuel, mais c'est un peu sombre, parce que les enfants et les Hyugas peuvent tous les deux être odieux de cette façon. Arc de l'examen de Chuunin ; entre les préliminaires pour la troisième épreuve et la troisième éprueve en question. Spoilers pour l'histoire des Hyuga, le combat d'Hinata avec Neji, et l'oiseau dans la cage.

§

§

Poupée chaton oiseau

§

§

Les blessures d'Hinata ne guérissent pas bien.

Hanabi observe Hinata.

Hanabi observe Hinata s'effondrer.

Il n'y a rien de nouveau.

Alors Hinata heurte le sol comme un poids mort et Hanabi continue à observer et attend qu'elle se relève. Elle le fait toujours.

Hinata est sa précieuse soeur.

Mais elle ne l'est pas.

Père dit qu'Hinata est faible n'est pas une vraie Hyuga ne la veut pas comme notre héritière trop faible rien de bon pour nous.

Hanabi la veut, pourtant. Hanabi veut beaucoup Hinata.

Elle prendrait bien soin d'elle. Elle caresserait ses cheveux et lui apporterait de beaux vêtements et la protègerait des affrontements qui l'effraient tant. Hinata pourrait dormir dans sa chambre, et si elle faisait un mauvais rêve, Hanabi le ferait partir, et si Neji lui cherchait encore querelle, Hanabi le ferait partir, LUI.

Elle le ferait partir pour de bon, de la façon que Père lui a apprise.

Hinata a toujours l'air effrayée. Cela déplait à Hanabi. Elle préfère quand Hinata sourit, mais cela n'arrive habituellement que quand Hinata est seule avec son équipe.

Hanabi a entendu en secret, pourtant, d'un mesager envoyé auprès de son père, comment Hinata a affronté Neji à l'examen de Chuunin. Comment son sourire était un rictus, comment elle a combattu jusqu'à la fin et au-delà. Et quand Hanabi a entendu ça, elle a été si excitée. Elle a voulu aller trouver Hinata et lui dire qu'elle était merveilleuse (mais son père l'aurait tuée) et alors elle a voulu aller trouver Neji et le faire partir (mais elle a décidé de le laisser à Naruto quand elle a appris comment il avait juré sur le sang d'Hinata de faire payer Neji)

Hanabi a entendu beaucoup de choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

Une de ces choses concernait le Neuf Queues.

Elle espère que Naruto mangera Neji très lentement. Elle attend impatiemment de voir leur combat. Peut-etre que Naruto ne mangera Neji qu'une bouchée à la fois, pour qu'il puisse apprécier le goût. Peut-être qu'il jouera avec comme un chat.

Hanabi aime les chats.

Elle imagine que le petit, rusé, qui vit dans l'allée en bas de la rue est Naruto et que son chaton est Hinata, et regarde fièrement pendant qu'ils rongent tous deux un rat-Neji couinant. Alors elle emmène Hinata-chaton chez elle et lui donne beaucoup de lait et de crème, elle la caresse, elle la nettoie, et c'est la plus jolie Hinata-chaton du monde, Hanabi en est sûre.

Hinata-chaton tombe et se relève encore. Hanabi la ramasse et l'embrasse et lui dit comme elle est un bon chat on et comme elle est si spéciale et précieuse et jolie et brave. Alors elle l'emmène dans sa chambre et la met sur le lit et caresse sa fourrure pendant une heure pendant que Hinata-chaton miaule piteusement pour appeler sa maman Naruto-chat.

Hanabi aime beaucoup Naruto. Pour ce qu'elle a vu de lui, il est un peu crétin, mais elle sait qu'Hinata l'aime bien, donc elle est sure qu'il a des aspects et des tours secrets. De plus, il a ce renard à l'intérieur de lui, donc il doit être fort si le renard a été là tout le temps et ne s'est pas échappé et ne fait que ce que Naruto lui dit.

Hanabi n'aime pas Neji, par contre, parce qu'il a blessé Hinata et que - elle l'a vu une fois alors qu'elle était cachée - il la regarde d'une drôle de façon, comme s'il voulait la manger. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas décider s'il voulait la protéger ou la punir.

Pourtant Hinata n'est pas à Neji pour qu'il puisse ainsi la protéger ou la punir. Elle est seulement la précieuse soeur d'Hanabi.

Et un jour Hanabi reprendra Hinata et jouera avec elle pour toujours. Elle la calinera et la caressera et l'habillera joliment, comme la meilleure poupée du monde (Le père d'Hanabi ne la laisse pas avoir des poupées ; il dit qu'elles sont pour les enfants qu'elle n'est pas une enfant, elle est une Hyuga et une shinobi) et prendra le plus grand soin d'elle. Hinata et la précieuse soeur-jouet-chaton d'Hanabi.

Depuis qu'Hanabi bat Hinata, elle sait qu'elle doit protéger sa grande soeur, parce qu'Hinata ne peut pas se portéger elle-même.

L'oiseau dans la cage qui a marqué Neji... c'est la sécurité. C'est savoir ce qu'on est et quel est son destin.

Hinata n'a rien de ce genre. Elle n'a pas la force d'accomplir son "destin", aussi Hanabi le fera pour elle.

Ce sera intéressant, pense Hanabi. Peut-être qu'elle devrait donner à Hinata quelque chose qui ressemble à l'oiseau dans la cage un jour, pour qu'elle sache ce qu'elle est pour toujours et à chaque fois qu'elle se voit dans la miroir.

Hinata-chaton veut toujours sa maman-Naruto et pleure. Hanabi caresse toujours sa fourrure. Elle aime avoir une poupée.

La vraie Hinata, elle en est sûre, sera encore mieux. 

§

§

fin

§

§

. : je garde mes oiseaux dans mes mains : .


End file.
